


kindness is never wasted

by fabulouskinda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, attempted suicide attempt, don't really know how to tag that, oh well, really nothing special, stay safe kids, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouskinda/pseuds/fabulouskinda
Summary: It can be hard to be kind. Let's face it, the world is full of selfish assholes and know-it-alls. When should you drop everything and be kind? Answer: Always. You never know how one simple act of kindness can affect someone's life.





	kindness is never wasted

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story cross-posted from wattpad. I wrote this several years ago for a writing contest; not very great, but it's still something I wrote that I like. endings pretty stupid and het tho so I might change it later.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: this story is literally about someone about to commit suicide, so if that's not something you should be reading, please click back out. I want y'all to stay safe!

As Elizabeth stood at the edge of the bridge, leaning on the railing, and staring into the crashing waves below, she contemplated what the world would be like without her in it.

Elizabeth thought about her mother, Alice, who had recently passed away. She would never have wanted for Elizabeth to even think about jumping, let alone be moments away from doing so. Alice was gone now, however, and had no choice in the matter.

She realized she didn't have much of a reason to be here anymore.

There was only one thing left for Elizabeth to do, and it was likely the hardest part. Elizabeth had to jump.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" said a man standing next to Elizabeth. She hadn't noticed his presence until he spoke.

Elizabeth didn't think about the view being beautiful until he mentioned it. All she had seen it as before had been the place she would die. "Yeah, I guess it is," Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"It's been a crazy day today, and it is always so nice to stop and breathe," the man said. "So, what brings you here?"

She replied, "I just needed to a place think."

"There anything on your mind?"

I want my life to end, Elizabeth thought. Knowing the man may not take that very well, she chose to lie instead. "Nothing."

"I feel you," he said. "You just looked a little down and I had a feeling I should come over and talk to you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm Alec, by the way." Alec stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Elizabeth smiled at him and shook his hand. "Elizabeth. Thanks."

"I'm not actually one that would normally just go up to someone I don't know for no reason, but I really felt like I needed to. Is there anything going on that I can help you with?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. Was there anything that he could help with? Yes. No. Maybe? There were so many things that were going wrong in her life, but maybe all she needed was this man's one act of kindness to pull her back out of the dark. Could he help? He already has.

With a sad smile, Elizabeth shook her head. "No, there's nothing you need to do. As a matter of fact, I was just leaving. Thank you. I really just needed someone to talk to. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

As Elizabeth started to walk away, Alec turned and grabbed her wrist gently. "Sorry, I'm really not one to do this, but would you maybe want to go out and get some food or something?"

With a smile, Elizabeth said, "I'd love that."

They walked away together, Alec unaware of the sad ending he had just prevented, Elizabeth entirely aware of the happy ending she may now have. All because Alec stopped to talk to her.

Kindness is never wasted.


End file.
